Fujimi Nadeshiko
Nadeshiko is neutral territory according to Icing. She's rather blunt and can be impulsive. Even so, she's helpful and has a pleasant aura. She's shown to be a huge fan of BL manga, often hiding it in her closet or under her bed, finding it a bit embarrassing. With Icing she turns into the ladylike Cure Sucre. General Information Appearance Nadeshiko is a fair skinned girl with cury chest length hair she keeps down. Her bangs are swept to the side. She has blue eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye. She wears thick framed glasses. Outside of her school uniform, she wears a white shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, black shorts, grey socks and brown ankle boots. In the winter, Nadeshiko wears a white sweater, grey jeans, black boots and a red jacket with a pink trim around the collar, wrists and the bottom of the coat. In the summer, Nadeshiko wears a white floral print dress under a blue denim vest. She wears beige sandals with pink straps. She pulls her hair in a ponytail. A few of the students at her school say that Nadeshiko is rather pretty. As Cure Sucre her hair turns blonde and is pulled into twintails. Her eyes turn purple. She wears a white top with short sleeves under a pale pink vest with a dark pink bow around the collar of the shirt and the back of the vest. She wears a dark pink skirt, with a white petticoat under it, dark pink socks and white ankle boots. She wears white gloves. Personality Nadeshiko is considered to have a neutral personality. She's rather blunt and can be impulsive. Even so, she's helpful and has a pleasant aura. She's a bit of an otaku as well, spending most her allowance on her hidden BL manga collection. Relationships *Icing - Nadeshiko is the first person Icing had met in the series. It's possible that Icing has a crush on her. *Glaze - Like Icing, Nadeshiko is the first human he meets. He often calls her weird, but cares about her wellbeing. *Matsuoka Kakeru - The president of the Fujimi fanclub and the first person to know she's a pretty cure. History Meeting Icing Transforming into Cure Sucre Freeing Glaze Cure Sucre is Nadeshiko's cure alter ego. To transform she needs both Icing and the Meringue Pact. She uses the phrase "Pretty Cure! Sweet Change!" She becomes more ladylike. Her theme colors are pink and white. She has power over fluffy or light sweets, along with honey. Attacks *Sucre Ribbon - Cure Sucre's first finishing attack. Glaze Nadeshiko has transformed with Glaze once in the movie. TBA. Trivia *Her star sign is Pisces. *She believes in the 3 o'clock fairy. *She taught herself to sleep wherever at any time. *She shares her voice with Hinata Mariko, a minor character from Kirakira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *She's the first pretty cure with a fan club. *Her pretty cure form is based of Icing's human form. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure Sweet Spice! Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females